In British Pat. No. 26,287 A.D. 1909 (Nov. 12) a pair of transversely spaced valve segments are disclosed each of which is movable between open and closed positions relative to laterally spaced discharge openings. Worm wheels engage arcuate gear segments attached to an end portion of an arc segment shaft integrally connected to each valve segment. The worm gears are integral with actuating shafts extending to either side of the car, which have handles for rotation thereof at the side of the car. Clutches are provided inboard of each worm wheel which are engagable with either or both actuating shafts by means of handle gears and a handle extending upwardly from an area between the two worm gears.
However, in this arrangement, the worm gears engage gear segments spaced from the valve elements and are attached to valve segment shafts rather than engaging the valve segments directly. Furthermore, the handle and the handle gears are not believed necessary for most applications. Thus, the cost of the system described in this British patent is excessive.
Hornbrook, U.S. Pats Nos. 2,629,637 and 2,647,802 disclose rotating gate valves having a shaft attached to a gear. The gear is engaged by an actuating shaft extending to either side of the car. However, a worm gear does not engage directly the valve element in either patent. In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,637, an air valve is opened by pushing on an operating handle, but push/pull operation is not used to effect engagement and disengagement of valve elements located on either side of the outlet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,721 valve members are operable by means of transversely extending shafts which are pushed and pulled toward the valve members between open and closed position. However, the valve members are not an arcuate segment.